Appule's big bad return
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: To those who have weak memory, Appule was a Freeza's solider on Namek. Or was he? Here, his unseen true power is revealed.


King Cold is sitting in the throne room, being in his second form (you know, the one we saw him at Trunkses  
Saga). Freeza enters, being in his first form, and bows before his father, out of respect.  
- _Dad, if you don't mind, i'm going on a quest to some planet called Namek to find some magic spheres. Is it  
ok?_  
- _Personally, i see no problem, but, i have to ask Lord Appule first_.  
- _What? Even for this? Why do we have to get his permission for everyth..._  
Cold slaps Freeza.  
- _Are you insane?_ he asks his son. _If Appule heard you, he'd kill both of us. Appule is the ultimate divine  
being. Even in my final form, which is tens of times stronger than your own final form, i'm not even as strong  
as his buttworms. He could kill us all just for the sake of a whim of his. We should be grateful that he doesn't  
like publicity and lets us be the rulers while he chills in the darkness_.  
Appule enters.  
- _Zup homos?_.  
Both Freeza and his father try their best not to react to that insult, which would mean death for anyone else  
daring to talk like that to the Icers. They bow before Appule.  
- _Umm, Lord Appule_ Freeza shyly begins, _i was wondering if your majesty could have the kind heartedness  
of giving me the permission to go to Namek to find some magic spheres that grant immortality. Since you're  
already immortal and, even with one quadrillion milleniums of 24 hour per day 1000x gravity training, i would  
never even begin to approach 0.0000000000001% of your power, i thought you wouldn't mind if i became  
immortal too_.  
Appule thinks for a while.  
- _Okay, it sounds fun. But, on one condition. I'll come with you. I'm pretty bored in the palace. Also, just for  
the fun of it, we'll pretend that i'm one of your servants, ok?_  
Freeza is baffled.  
- _H-how come?_.  
Cold gets horrified to realize the goof his son just did. Appule wide opens his eyes in rage.  
- _You just dared to question the god's will?_  
He grabs Freeza by the neck and starts chocking him.  
- _N-no, Lord Appule, please forgive him_ Cold desperately cries.  
Appule lets go of Freeza.  
- _Okay, i'll let him go this time. But, both of you shall fall on your four limbs and bark like dogs. NOW_.  
Feeling totally humiliated, they do so. Freeza hesitates and lets a _grrr_ escape his mouth.  
- _I can hear no barks_ Appule yells impatiently.  
Immediately, the terrified Icers both start barking like crazy.

About 25 years later...  
- _...and that's how i went to Namek with Freeza_ Appule concludes. _Soon after that, i got bored and left. As  
i heard later, Freeza screwed up the mission_.  
- _That's true, my lord_ Bills says. _He was defeated by someone who later became the Super Saiyan God and  
fought me_.  
- _Hmm, interesting. Maybe i should pay that guy a visit. Which planet is he on?_  
- _Earth, my lord_ Whis says. _By the way, where have you been for 25 years?_  
Whis immediately covers his mouth with his hand in horror, when he realizes what he just said. Appule gets  
an outraged expression.  
- _Did you ask the one and only true god where he was? Do i have do give you a report about where i go? Are  
we married and i don't know it?_  
- _My lord, i'm awfully sorry, i didn't mean to. NO, PLEASE, DON'T DO THAT, NOOO, mffff_  
Whis can no longer speak, for Appule has stuck Whises head into Bills' butt. The purple cat is now screaming  
in pain. Leaving them at this position, Appule is heading to Earth.

Planet Earth. Goku and Vegeta are waiting for the chi they've sensed approaching. Because of the grave  
danger, they repeated the SSJG ritual, so that Vegeta could absorb those powers too. Now that both of them  
are SSJGs, their fusion will be also able to transform.  
- _Get ready, Vegeta, he's coming_.  
- _I'm ready, Kakarrot_.  
They both wear the potaras and Vegerrot is formed. Immediately, he's transformed into SSJG. With the power  
he now has, he could beat Bills and Whis with the same ease that you or i can kill two ants, no  
exaggeration. Appule appears.  
- _Hello, alien_ Vegerrot says. _I can sense you're the greatest danger the universe has ever seen. I have to  
make sure you're blasted to atoms_.  
Vegerrot launches the new attack he deviced, the _Bigbangfinalflashgallickgunkamehameha_ , which has a  
multiplier equal to the multipliers of all those attacks multiplied together! The blast hits head on. An explosion  
that has never been seen before occurs. When the smokes clear, Appule is there, as if nothing happened!  
Vegerrot is terrified.  
- _Your stroke was nice. You stroke like a chick_ Appule says.  
He gives a slap on Vegerrot's guts. Vegerrot falls on his knees and vomits about one litre of blood. Then, he  
gives him a light slap on the face. Vegerrot's face gets malformed and all his teeth break.  
- _Nice. Now that you don't have any teeth, you're perfect for fellatio_.  
He lowers his pants.  
- _Suck it_ he demands.  
Vegerrot hesitates.  
- _SUCK IT, OR I'LL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE_ Appule yells.  
Vegerrot starts sucking Appule's dick. When he's done, after Appule has forced him to swallow even the last  
drop, Appule gives him a piece of paper.  
- _Read this loudly, so loudly that the whole universe will hear it_.  
Vegerrot hesitates.  
- _NOW_ a mad Appule yells.  
Vegerrot starts reading as loudly as he can.  
- _Appule's cum is the best thing i've ever tasted. Oh, the things i'd do to taste it again_


End file.
